Dear Santa
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: What each character would have asked Santa for, at the age of 5.
1. Arthur

Dear Santa

I have been so good this year Santa, I swear. I have listened when Sir Jonathan teaches me to read and write, and I always do what father says, well unless it's silly, and I never go and play with the Knights swords when they aren't looking... not much anyways, and I always eat my vegetables, or make the dog eat them for me. That's good right? Cause the dog needs to eat his vegetables.

Anyways I would really, _really_ like a sword for Christmas. And a _real _sword, not a wooden one like all the other little boys! I mean Santa, I am to be king one day, so I will need to know how to use a real sword, and not just a wooden one. Can it have my name on it... cause then everyone will know it's mine and that I have a real sword, and they will be dead jealous because they don't have a real sword like my sword!

Also Santa I would like a new crown, cause my old one really isn't very good! I mean, father's one is so much better than mine, so much bigger! It's not fair, just because he's the _king_ doesn't mean he gets to have a bigger crown. Make sure it has those red gems in it... rubies? I like red, it makes me look cool and important cause red is the colour of Camelot!

Also for Christmas I would to be able to grow up, and be 21 so I can be a Knight of Camelot and go on amazing adventures and fight the bad guys! But I don't want to go and save girls, _ew_! No, who on earth would want to save them? If they are silly enough to get themselves caught by a monster then they deserve to get eaten! But Santa, don't make be older than 21, cause I don't want to be too old, like an old man with grey hair and stuff.

Can you please take Morgana with you when you go! I don't like her very much at all. She just showed up here, in father's castle and just started living her, just cause her dad died. _Rude!_ And she never wants to play with me, all she wants to do is see her dad, and then she can't cause he's _dead_, and I don't think she understands that cause I think she's a bit dim. So Santa please take her with you, or at least make her more fun!

Finally Santa I want to ask you to bring back my mother. I have never met her and I want to because she is my mother, and everyone else has a mother. I don't want her to do embarrassing stuff like hug me in public or scrub dirt stains off my cheek with her hankie, but I want her to read me stories at night, and to hug me _in private_, and to tell me she loves me, and to spoil me rotten. I just want a mother. Please Santa, bring her back for me...

Love Arthur Pendragon


	2. Merlin

Dear Santa

I have been good this year, really I have. I always help mother out with the little jobs she does around the village, _and_ I help out other people too. Ask Nathan, he'll tell you! And I always eat everything on my plate, whether I like it or not, and most of the time I _don't_! Also Santa, I never use my magic out of my own free will. Ok so maybe sometimes things might happen, and maybe, _just maybe _sometimes thing's might just happen in my favour, but Santa I can't help that I _swear_.

For Yule Santa, I would only like a few things, cause really, I don't need anything, but there are some things I'd like to have. Firstly and foremostly, I would like a pair of new blankets. One for me and my mother. Okay, we don't really need them, we have blankets and they are fine, but it gets terribly cold in the winter months, and sometimes I just get that little bit too cold and I can't sleep! And I know mother can't sleep either cause she toss's and turns and stuff. So yes, please can we have some new blankets so we can be snug and warm in winter time?

Also Santa, what I would really like is to be a good farmer, and to help the other farmers grow crops. Food is scarce here Santa and I would very much like it if I could do my bit and be a good farmer and made lots of food grow out of the ground. It would be nice for everyone to have more to eat than just the barest minimum!

Santa what I want to ask for next, is something maybe you might not be able to do, but Santa, I really hope you can. I want you to take away my magic's Santa. I don't want them, not really. I mean they are great and stuff and I like having them but... magic is banned in Ealdor, and the surrounding areas. If someone knew I had magic, then I would get into a lot of trouble. Or maybe my mother would. Maybe people might think that she has magic too, and maybe they might have her executed. I don't want her to be executed. I love my mother very much. Also I know me having magic puts a big strain on her, because she always has to cover up for things that happen because of my magic and she is always hiding me away for fear that I might do something without meaning to while someone is around to see it...

Finally Santa, could you find my father for me? I'm really not to bothered about having a father, not really, because a lot of my friends also don't have fathers. Like my friend Will. His father was killed by a king... I think... Anyway I don't think my father is dead, cause otherwise my mother would most likely take me to his grave, so you have to _find_ him. She misses him lots, I can tell. She never talks about him but sometimes she cries at nights... And if someone in the village gets married, she has to leave before it finishes cause it makes her upset. So yes, please track down my father and bring him back, because I know that would make my mother very happy. And I know she won't ask you herself because she's not the type of person to ask for things for herself... Please Santa, if you can't get me anything else, get me my father.

Love Merlin xxxxx

P.S. I have left out for you Santa a bowl of my mother's soup. It is not much, as we have little food, but I hope you like it.


	3. Gaius

Dear Santa

I have never written to you before, and so I don't really know what to write. I've been good... I'm meant to write that aren't I? Well I_ have_ been good, and if you are all knowing then you should know that! In fact, if you are all-knowing and if you indeed watch us, then you should know what I want! But then again, you must spy on thousands of children, so perhaps you might forget what each of us wants.

So yes, in case you have forgotten, I would like a potions kit. You know, like my father has, with the herbs and weird concoctions that turn a different colour when you mix them with someone's blood cause that person is ill or pregnant or old. It looks fun, although father say's it's a bore. I don't believe him though, he thinks everything is a bore because he is old and quite frankly, _boring_.

Also I would like, in case you have forgotten, a spell book. Marshall the court sorcerer keeps saying that he will give me one _when the time comes_, but I'm five now and he has been telling me that for as long as I can remember. I think maybe he's just greedy and wants the book for himself, but I'm not sure, because he doesn't strike me as a greedy person. Anyway make sure you bring me a bigger and better spell book than his, not so I can _look_ better, but so I can _be_ better! When I grow up I'm going to be the greatest sorcerer the kingdom has ever known. Either that of a physician... that's similar to sorcery, what with all the potions and concoctions and stuff.

Also Santa, can you make sure that my mother's new baby is a boy, and not a girl! I do not want a baby sister, I want a brother I can play with. Girls are useless creatures and I have clue as to their purpose. I think maybe they are around just to look pretty and look after the children. _Not they are pretty..._

Finally Santa, I think it is my duty to inform you that Uther Pendragon has been ever so naughty this year. He is a bully and is very mean! He insists on lording it over everyone just because he is a prince and heir to the throne. _Who cares!_ It's not like he is the king... and I can promise you this Santa, when he is King, I will not worship him! So anyway, my point is don't bring him any presents. If you do then you are just a liar, cause you aren't meant to bring presents to naughty children. You are meant to bring them coal. Although, don't even bring him coal! He doesn't even deserve that.

From Gaius, future sorcerer of Camelot

X (I suppose I should put a kiss, makes me look better doesn't it!)


	4. Gwen

Dearest Santa

I think it's terribly rude to just write to you and expect presents for no good reason other than being well-behaved, but father is insisting I write this, so sorry, but here's my list!

I would really like a beautiful gown, maybe purple or white.... like the ones that King Uther's ward wears. They are so very pretty, and I would very much like one. The only problem is it would get rather dirty so very quickly. Maybe you can make it so that it doesn't get dirty... I would hate to have such a pretty dress, only to have it ruined when I play or help father at work, or do my chores! Or maybe you could send me two, one really nice one for special times and another for the rest of the time... but that is greedy and makes me sound very spoilt. So yes, maybe just the one Santa, and if it gets dirty, then well, that's my fault...

Secondly, I would like a pair of shoes. Father cannot afford to buy me a pair, and although I am used to having dirty feet, it would be nice to have shoes for a change. If you can't get me a pair, then don't worry Santa, for I have never had a pair of shoes so it makes no difference to me, either way. But it would be nice... With the shoes and the dress together I'd feel like a princess!

Also... maybe if you could... I would like to ride a horse. I know I can't have one as they are expensive and need lots and lots of space, but I'd like to ride one. Even if it's just once!

Santa can you please also bring me a medicine for my mother. She is awfully ill, and I would hate to see her die, especially at this time of year. Father pretends that it's just a chest cold, but I know that it's something more. Please Santa; bring me something to make her better!

I cannot think of what else to ask for Santa, as I there isn't really anything that I want....

Although... I would like a friend Santa, a friend that I can talk to about anything and everything, a friend who I can play with and have things in common with. They don't even have to have things in common with me.... as long as they are my friend. Because I'm lonely Santa, with just my mother and father to talk to... they don't ever want to play or do anything but work and sleep and eat, but I want to do more! I want to go on long walks, and swim in the lake on hot days and go exploring in the forests. And I want someone to do it all with! I hate being on my own. It's so very lonely.

I have just noticed Santa that I have asked for lots of things. I shouldn't have done that, it's very unfair on you! I hope you don't think any less of me, for asking for so much. I would cross this all out, but then father would insist that I wrote another, so instead I'm going to ask you to ignore what I asked for. Expect maybe the medicine for mother, and the friend...

Lots of love from Guinevere xxxx


	5. Morgana

Dear Santa

This is to be a very short letter, as there is nothing I really want. Well, there are things that I would like, but father gets me anything and everything so there is no point in asking you for anything, is there?

Actually, tell a lie, there is something that I want, that father can't really give me. Well, he could give it to me, but I don't think he wants to. You see, I would really like to be a _normal_ little girl. By normal, I mean that I'd like to run around in the dirt with other little girls, and play hide and seek in the woods, and chase wild rabbits, and maybe even swim in the lake.

Problem is, I have been born of 'noble blood', which means I can't do those things! Santa, it's not fair, I'm not even allowed to leave my chambers without a guard, and I am most certainly not allowed to play, or get dirty or swim on the lake or anything or the sort! Because these things, apparently, aren't very Lady-like. Well, I'm to be a Lady someday, and I would like to do these things, so surely that makes them Lady-like? It's very confusing Santa, and everyone seems to be a bit hypocritical to me!

What I'm trying to say Santa, is that I'd very much appreciate it if you could maybe... change things so my parents aren't nobles, or maybe tell me that I am really my fathers ward and so really not a Lady which means I can go about being normal without a care for what anyone else thinks.

Well, that's all I'd like Santa if my father has his way, which he usually does, then I most likely won't get it. Maybe one day in the future, I can change what being a Lady really is...

Love Morgana xxx

--

_**A few notes!**_

_**1 – You guys rock! This was meant to be relief from writers block, but you all seem to love it! Please keep reviewing, it really cheer's me up and puts a big smile on my face!**_

_**2 – Yes, Gaius is rather a lot older than Uther, I know, but for the sake of the letters, he is a similar age so that I could put in the bit about him not getting presents. **_

_**3 – Merlin's letter is indeed, very self-less, but growing up in Ealdor, he would want for nothing as he would not know there were things to want for... **_

_**Anyway guys, still to come are Leon, Uther, Lancelot and Morgause!**_


	6. Lancelot

Dear Santa

I have been really very good this year, but it is all for nothing for I don't think I can never have what I really want. I don't even think that you Santa can give me what I want!

As you must know, the village that I lived in was invaded by men called raiders and I was the only one to get away! My mother, my father, the rest of my family and all my friends... everyone, they all died. I'm not asking you to bring them back, I know that you have to end someone's life to save another person's life and I do not want people to die for my own personal wants and needs!

No, what I want Santa, is to be a Knight of Camelot, so that I can defend myself and others against men like the ones that attacked my village. But to do that, I need to, for a start, be trained in combat. I think I can train myself, really, but I will need a sword. Any sword will do Santa, wooden or blunt or brand new, I don't care, as long as I can train with it and learn how to fight with it. Once I know how to fight with a sword, I will be able to defend myself and others and will be one step closer to being a Knight of Camelot!

I know that Knights of Camelot also fight with such things like crossbows and mace's and quarterstaff's. I guess I'd need them as well, and chainmail and armor and stuff. I know this sounds greedy Santa, but I _need_ to train as a Knight of Camelot! I need to learn to defend myself and others... I cannot bear to let the same thing happen all over again.

Finally, to be a Knight of Camelot, I have to be the son of a nobleman. I am not the son of a nobleman and therefore I cannot legally be a Knight of Camelot. But I want to be, so, _so_ much... If there was _any _way you could make it so I could be a Knight of Camelot - either by changing the rules, or by making me a nobleman – I'd really appreciate it, because all I want to do is defend my kingdom and its people. I cannot do that alone. I know this is a lot to ask of you Santa, and you probably can't change things like this but... all I want out of life is to be a Knight of Camelot. If I had that, I'd never want for anything ever again...

Thank you Santa, for taking the time to read my letter.

From Sir (if only) Lancelot!

--

_**Another few motes…**_

_**Adding Mordred and The Dragon to this, as people would like to read theirs!**_

_**Also, I'm not 100% sure about when Lancelot's village was attacked, or what age me might have been, but I decided to stick it in right before this chapter as all we really know about Lancelot is his loyalty, bravery and desire to be a Knight… (Well and his love for Gwen, but at 5 girls have cooties. Apparently.) **_

_**Merry Christmas again guys! You are all amazing, your comments are brilliant and I hope you are all having an astounding day! **_


	7. Sir Leon

Dear Santa

Father says I have to be good to get presents from you, but I know he's lying cause I'm never good and yet you always bring me presents! So here is a list of all the things I want from you.

Okay so first of all I would really like a new shield. The one I have now is alright but it's just like everyone else's and I want a better, stronger one! The Knights of Camelot have a yellow dragon on red backgrounds on their shields, but I want my very own design so everyone will know the shield is mine and won't touch it! Maybe he could have a dog on it? Or maybe a wolf? Yeah, a wolf.... a black wolf on a silver background! Yeah, then I'll have my own personal crest and no one will mess with me cause I'll be the _best_ Knight ever!

As well as that, I want another sword. My old sword is so boring! I've had it for weeks and weeks...! It's starting to get blunt, and father says that I should sharpen it but I really, really can't be bothered! I want a sword that never has to be sharpened and is always shiny and new looking and to be it is really, really light, and to other people it's really heavy – like, too heavy – and then everyone will think that I am _super_ strong! Yeah that would be great because then I wouldn't have to waste lots of my valuable time sorting out my sword!

Maybe as well as that, I better have armour that can't be pierced. That would be the best! I would never ever get beaten by anyone! It will be so good! But it will have to grow with me because I will need it when I'm older and a Knight of Camelot so that I will never get beaten ever and I will be the head of the Knights' because I will beat everyone, including Arthur. (It's not fair that Arthur should automatically be the head of the Knights when he comes of age just because he's the _Prince_! I mean he's like, _5 years_ younger than me! He's a _baby _right now, and I'm training to be a Knight! Yet he gets to be in charge of all the Knights! How can he be the boss of me when he's so much younger? )Yeah, I know I could just ask for another load of armour when I'm older, but I'll want other stuff when I'm older so I better sort this out now so I won't have to ask for it again when I'm older and want something different!

Can you also make it so I don't have to go to lessons anymore? I already know how to read and write so _why _does father insist that I continue to learn things I already know! It's _stupid_! I am wasting loads of time that I could be using to _train_. You see how unfair my father is Santa? He doesn't want me to be a Knight he wants me to be a teacher or something equally as dismal. Argh! So yeah, make we _super_ smart and make it so I know _everything_ there is to know about _everything_, _ever_, and then I will not have to have lessons and I can spend all my time training, which is the most important thing _EVER_!

There are lots more things that I'd like Santa but I am bored of writing this letter now, and I want to go and train again!

From Leon the Greatest!!

--

_**I admit, I made a very different Leon than the one we see in the series, but I figured, Leon is so noble and brave and loyal and selfless now, but maybe he hasn't always been that way! Maybe the reason he is that way, is cause he was such a terror as a kid and wanted to make up for that? **_

_**Well its up to you, dear readers... tell me what you think!**_


	8. Morgause

Dear Santa

There is only one thing I want for Christmas, and that is to be reunited with my half-sister Morgana. My guardians told me off her birth recently, and ever since then, all I have wanted is to see her, to be with her!

It's very lonely with the Priestess's. They are from the old religion, and so I spend most of my time studying magic and training to be a skilled swordswoman. I don't mind doing this, in fact I very much enjoy my training and studies – it all comes to me so naturally and I pick up things with ease – but I'd very much like it if I could be joined by my half-sister.

The Priestess's say this is not possible, but they didn't explain _why_. It makes me wonder if my mother or father (whomever is also a parent to Morgana) even wanted me. The Priestess's say I had to be smuggled out of Camelot, lest I was killed by the King, Uther Pendragon. Does that mean he is my father and that he didn't want me? It's all very confusing and I hate it. I hate thinking that I was abandoned or hated so much that my parents wished to see my life ended!

At least if I had Morgana, it would make things a little easier. I would have family and a friend close to my own age! Someone who is my kin that wants me and cares for me! The Priestess's say that we are destined to be reunited when we are both adults, but not before that. But that is far too long to wait for my liking. I just want to see my sister, to have family, to have a friend! Is that too much to ask?

Santa, my studies and my training will mean nothing to be if I don't have anyone to share the experience with. I am so alone here, and I feel so rejected. Please bring me my sister for Christmas... it's the only thing I have ever longed for.

Love Morgause xxxx


	9. Kilgharrah

Dear Santa

I am a dragon and I can't do the things that normal dragons can do. I can't yet fly, and nor can I breathe fire! It's not fair; all my friends can do both and most of them are younger than me. My mother says that, in time, I will learn to do these things but I am _5! _5 years old and I cannot fly or breathe fire. In fact I can't really do very much at all. I am smaller than all the other dragon's my age and I'm just a weakling!

So of course what I want for Christmas is to be able to do the things that all other dragons can do! I don't want to be a weakling, I don't want to be the only one who cannot fly or breathe fire! I want to be big and strong and powerful!

I want to be these things because I know the destiny of the dragons, I know that a future King will outlaw the practice of magic's and will hunt down and kill all the dragons... that is apart from one. That one will be chained up deep below the Kingdom of Camelot, and will be there for more than 20 years. It will eventually be released by the most powerful warlock the world has ever known. It is not yet known, which of us is destined to be that dragon, but I'd very much like it to be me.

That dragon will help a future King and the powerful warlock unite Albion and bring magic back to the Kingdom. I would very much like to be that dragon. Destiny also says the dragon will attack the Kingdom of Camelot when they are released, but if I am this dragon, then I would not do that. I would not kill innocent humans! I wouldn't! Any other dragon would...

So you see Santa, I have to be the last dragon! If not, then hundreds of innocent humans will die! But I cannot be that dragon if I cannot fly or breathe fire. If I cannot do these things, then I will be one of the first dragons killed...

So please Santa, for Christmas, make me a prober dragon. Give me the ability to breathe fire and to fly so that one day, I can be a dragon powerful dragon, the one that destiny says will help unite Albion!

From Kilgharrah xxx


	10. Uther

Dear Santa

One day in the future, I will be King of Camelot. I act like I can't wait till that day and I lord over all my friends as if to prove a point, but really, I am terrified. Kings have to make all sorts of important decisions, and they have to fight wars and things like that.

The whole idea of it terrifies me. I don't want to make big important decisions; I don't want to go to war! What if I make the wrong decision and everyone hates me? What if I go to war and kill people? Or get killed myself? I don't want to die, I don't want to kill people, and I most certainly don't want to be King.

What I really want out of life is to be a blacksmith. It looks like so much fun! Making things – swords, shields, pendants, rings – out of just a bit of metal. I have tried it with the local blacksmith and he says I have a natural talent for it but... It's a job I can never have. I have to be King when my father dies, whether I like it or not.

So what I'm trying to say Santa is, for Christmas, can you make it so my father lives forever... or has an older son that no one knows about... or maybe just make it to I was confused with another baby at birth and I'm actually the son of some other man! That way I never have to be King, I can be what I want to be. A blacksmith.

Material things don't mean a thing to me really, not when I hate who I am and who I will grow to be. So please Santa, don't bring me anything, just please do for me, this one favour.

Forever grateful (if you fulfil my wish) Uther Pendragon (argh!)

--

_**I have come through my writers block! I am starting 2 new WIPs, My Sir Leon fic (but that won't be up until I get season 2 on DVD so I can get a better grasp on his character) and one that will be started tonight, so I won't tell you what it is!**_

_**I am working on all the prompts people sent me, and they should all be up in the next few days!**_


End file.
